Double The Intention
by Amber Krueger
Summary: Amber and Violet go man-hunting in a club called "Touch Feel Taste". Little do they know, is that Jerry - or the Devil, has intentions above their own. Threesome, HET, self-insert, Amber/Violet/Devil. Rated M for strong adult situations.


Amber was excited, that was for sure.

She was almost ready to hit the road. All she needed then was her purse and she was set... now if only she could remember where she put her purse.

Amber dug through the piles of dirty laundry on her bedroom floor until luckily she could hear the muffled sound of her ring tone. She followed the repeating tune of Rihanna's "Disturbia", lifted the bed skirt and there it was. Her purse and her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" She slung the purse over her shoulder and headed for the front door. "Where are you? I'm leaving right now," she said as she locked the front door and trotted across the lawn.

"Yeah well, I couldn't find my purse, so I have an excuse." Amber smiled as she got into her car. It was a nice car too. Used, of course, since that's all she could afford at the time, or, what her parents would allow her to afford at the time. "My mom would kick my ass if she knew wherewe're meeting." And she shifted into reverse.

"Look, I'll call you when I get there. I can't do shit and talk on the phone at the same time, much less drive."

"Okay! Jesus! Let me go before I crash into somebody's house!" Amber hung up and threw the phone onto the passengers seat, she never really kicked the habit of hanging up on people. She put on the radio and turned the volume all the way up. The top was down and the rearview mirror was adjusted so that she could see herself perfectly. What? She could see fine with the side mirrors. As far as she was concerned, the rearview mirror was her personal car-compact.

Amber stopped at a red light and looked into the mirror to make sure her makeup was just right... everyone knows how OCD she can be if her makeup isn't even. She straightened out her recently dyed, black hair from its then frizzed mess, even though she was in a convertible. Even though it was terribly pointless. Even though, she did it anyway.

_Goddamn it that light is taking forever._

She waited what seemed like forever just for the light to finally fucking turn green. What the hell? There wasn't a single car on the road, but she just _knew _that if she ran it, she'd get T-boned.

"Murphy's law, huh?" A voice called out over the loud hum of a running engine. Amber looked to her left to find a sweet ride idling next to her, purring like a vicious kitten. It had to have been a '76 Corvette, and it looked brand spanking new too. And Amber didn't fail to notice that it was _red. _"Whoa, awesome car, man!" Amber shouted over the loud engine. After giving a strong thumbs up, she had only glanced at the driver. Before she got the chance to look back, the light had flashed green and the '76 red Corvette zipped past her.

"No fucking way, it couldn't have been him..." She floored it.

_Maybe I can catch up with him. _

And just to clear this up, it wasn't the bright kind of red you usually see in cars like that. No way, man. It was a tasty shade of burgundy.

Amber got up to 80 MPH in a 50 zone, and there was no badass cock-mobile in sight. Just empty roads, begging to be burned with rubber.

"Damn it," she slapped the steering wheel and made a U-ee.

Around ten minutes later, she reached what seemed like destination impossible due to catching every red light in town. Amber snatched her phone and speed-dialed Nina, or "Violet" as she liked to call her, because of her purple striped hair.

"Hey, I'm here," she put up the black leather top on her red Bug and locked it up. It wasn't bad for a 21 year old girl with no job who lived with her parents. Not bad at all, actually. And she took good care of it, because it held two important key needs in a car (by her standards), it was red and a convertible.

"Where are you?" She looked around as she made her way up to the entrance. "Right here," Violet tapped Amber on the shoulder from behind. Amber pivoted, smiled and hung up. "You ass-hat!" She lightly punched her friend on the shoulder.

"So why are we here again?" Violet asked, arching an eyebrow.

Amber sighed.

"We're here to find some hot ass to take home, remember?" Amber taunted.

"We're man-hunting in a club?" Violet folded her arms. "No shit, Sherlock. Great observation!" Amber shook her head and led Violet up to the entrance.

The door was made of black two-way mirror glass. A painted design of a pink silhouetted woman holding a whip stood over the name of the club, "Touch Feel Taste" that was written in pink gothic typeface.

"Looks like a sex club..." Violet commented under her breath. "It's not, it's just... a... just come on." Amber pulled Violet along.

It was dark and filled with people inside. When Amber opened the door, heavy techno music poured out and drew them in. It was so jam-packed with clubbers that when the door shut them in, she felt as though she was being suffocated by the heavy bass from the throbbing techno music.

"We should've brought earplugs!" Amber shouted. "What?" Violet shouted in return.

Amber shook her head, "never mind"

She pushed through the tight crowd of people until she made it to the bar. "What can I get ya?" The barkeep yelled over the deafening music. "Uh, gimme a Pina Colada" Amber nodded and smiled at him.

She peered over the countless heads of mingling and dancing people, wondering where Violet went off to.

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice seemed to glide right over the music, without even shouting. Amber twirled on the barstool and her jaw dropped. The barkeep set her drink on a coaster in front of her but she ignored him. Her eyes were too busy nearly bugging out of their sockets.

_Holy fucking shitting dick nipples._

A rather debonair man in a black suit and blue tie, sat on the barstool next to her. He had one leg crossed over the other and his hands clasped casually in his lap and a wild grin twisting on his lips.

He giggled cutely and gestured a hand to the Pina Colada. "Drink up, don't let me interrupt."

Amber stammered and pointed a shaky finger.

"Good evening Mister Belvedere," the barkeep said nervously in regard to that man in the suit.

"Anything she orders, it's on the house, understand?" The man said, arching an intimidating eyebrow. The barkeep nodded and quickly made himself busy.

"Jerry," Amber said. Kind of frozen in shock.

"Yeah! That's my name, atta girl." He clapped briefly and smiled.

"Go on, take a drink!" Jerry, Jerry, Jerry said.

Amber, hesitant to take her eyes away from him, blindly grabbed for the Pina Colada. She poked the straw in her mouth and took a sip, and tried to remember how to swallow.

"Now, you've got the sucking down. Go on, try to swallow." Jerry bit his lip and stifled a laugh.

Amber snorted and almost inhaled instead of swallowing.

"Careful now, don't get too excited."

"Stop!" White fluid (of course from the Pina Colada, what else?) dribbled down her chin as she laughed.

"Aw, I'm just fooling with ya." Jerry stood up. He pulled a blue handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her lip. "What do you say we go find your friend Nina... or, Violet as you call her."

Jerry led her through the crowd, making a path wherever he walked. He grinned over his shoulder at Amber, who followed quietly behind.

"Dude, dude, dude," she said when she saw Violet and ran up to her.

"Amber, calm down! What? What is it?" Violet said and eyed Amber curiously.

Amber failed to respond in words, so she grabbed Violet's hand and dragged her into the crowd, where Jerry stood with a big grin on his face. She pulled Violet in front of her and pushed her toward Jerry. Violet looked at Amber and laughed, asking what was going on. And then she looked ahead and saw the good ol' Devil standing about a foot in front of her.

"Oh my God." Violet slapped a hand over her gaping mouth in utter surprise. "Hey! Watch your language. My children are in the room." Jerry laughed and took a quick look around at the club-goers who all stood nudged up close to each other, whispering and ogling at the Devil as if he were the source of their gossip.

Amber peered over Violet's shoulder, grinning like an idiot. "I know right!" She squealed in Violet's ear and giggled, skipping over to Jerry.

"You're... Amber, it's Jerry!" Violet pointed and jumped up and down.

"Girls, why don't you come with me?" Jerry put his arms around Amber and Violet.

They went toward the back, by the stage, where several strippers did their thing. Some were topless and some completely naked, but a few were dressed in very skimpy outfits. At every corner of the stage stood a large wrought iron cage and inside each danced two women in their birthday suits.

They passed a VIP room where a handful of men sat in black leather arm chairs, each chair equipped with it's own strip pole and female dancer.

Amber paused in front of every room and took a look inside. In one room, she saw a man bound to an upright standing table and ball-gagged. A woman in leather stepped over to him and cracked a whip on his thigh, dangerously close to his manly trio.

In another room, Amber paused in the doorway and let out a giggle when she saw two people dressed in animal costumes with uncovered genitalia, doing the do.

"Furries." She muttered under her breath.

"Amber, come on!" Violet called out, waving for her to hurry and catch up with them.

"Now girls, I should inform you that very few select women are ever invited into _my _room. So, don't hesitate to consider yourselves special." Jerry said with a smile as they stopped at two huge golden doors. Detailed engravings lined the doorframe and the handles were two golden snakes, tongues out and mouths open.

"Whoa, this is epic..." Amber studied the peculiar designs that framed the doors. They looked like ancient symbols of some sort. Despite her lack of knowledge for what they were or what they meant, she still examined them with amusement.

Jerry waved a hand with flawless composure and the doors slowly opened inward, revealing more and more of the evidently large room that awaited their coming.

"Ladies first," Jerry gestured for Amber and Violet to step inside, that smile never leaving his face. Amber pushed by Violet and went in first.

"Holy crap," she said and her eyes scanned over the huge bedroom. There was a fireplace, pitchfork fire pokers, and from the looks of it, tons of antiques inhabiting the mantle piece. "Is that..." Amber pointed over the mantle piece, where giant painting took up a big space on the wall.

"The original Mona Lisa," Jerry stepped by Amber. "But isn't that in that museum in... Paris? The Louvre?" Amber asked.

"No, no that's a copy. I took it upon myself to get the original from Leo himself... y'know, before he..." Jerry drew his index finger across his throat and made a screeching noise.

"That's hot," Violet murmured, ogling the ginormous bed that stood smack dab in the middle of the room. The sheets were black and silk. Countless down pillows adorned the whole top half, colors ranging from black to gold and burgundy.

Jerry grinned and made his way to Violet. "Like it?" He placed his hands on her shoulders from behind her.

"I bet you've done a lot of girls on that bed, huh?" Violet glanced up at him and then back to the bed. "Oh, I wouldn't say _a lot_." He hissed into her ear.

"Liar," she smirked and turned her head to face him.

Before she could say anything else, that sneaky Devil leaned in and kissed her. He smirked, still standing behind her and holding her by the shoulders.

Amber pivoted and grinned. "I'd say to get a room, but I'm a little too late for that..." She folded her arms and arched a brow.

Jerry lifted his head and licked his lips. "Why don't you come over here and join the fun, Amber?" He waved her over. Amber smiled and didn't think twice about it. She walked on over and smirked at Violet who smirked right back. "He is on hell of a good kisser, Amber." She said and gave Amber a thumbs up.

Jerry hummed and clutched Amber's chin tightly. He pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers, placing his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her in closer so that their bodies pressed against each other. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Oh, so you really are a virgin." Jerry said, his lips only ghosting over hers.

"What?" Amber pulled her face back and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, it's just so hard to tell. You hide it damn good." He had both hands around her waist then.

"You're the Devil, aren't you supposed to know these kind of things?" Amber tilted her head to the side and half smiled.

"Oh, of course I _knew_. Like I said, you hide it well."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Stop playing. Just 'cause I talk like a slut doesn't mean I walk like a slut." She traced her hand over his tie and straightened it.

"Why walk like one, when you can _dance _like one?" And with that, Jerry spun her around, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. Amber giggled and he smiled and did it again.

Violet grabbed Jerry by the hand and pulled him over to the bed. She smiled and Jerry raised an eyebrow curiously.

Amber and Violet traded glances and they both pushed him onto the bed. Jerry chuckled and watched as Violet unbuttoned his suit jacket and then went for his tie.

"No, I get to take off his tie." Amber protested and crawled onto the bed. Jerry's lips curled into a wicked smile as Amber leaned over him and pulled him up by his tie. Violet undid his belt and played with his fly as Amber began to loosen his tie.

"Mmm, you two sure are feisty." Jerry peered over Amber, at Violet, who slowly unzipped his slacks. The bulge in his pants evident already, and rather large to say the least.

Before Amber got the chance to remove Jerry's tie, he stopped her. "Huh?" She pouted, really wanting to take off that tie.

He nodded with a smirk. "Take off your shirt."

Violet laid her hand a little bit too casually on his crotch, and Jerry didn't fail to acknowledge her action. He glanced down at her and ground his hips to her touch before looking back up at Amber with daunting eyes.

"Go on," he said and flinched when he felt Violet tug and open his trousers to reveal his striking erection. Amber couldn't help but stare at it, slack-jawed. That was on hell of a penis, pun surely intended.

"Here, let me help," Jerry tongued his cheek and Amber felt an odd draft. When she looked down, she found that her shirt and bra were missing, leaving two perky breasts bared for all eager eyes to gaze upon.

Violet grasped Jerry's cock and Amber smiled and took hold of his tie once again. As Amber started to loosen it, Violet began to lick around the head of his penis, and Jerry grinned when Amber finally tore off his tie, not to mention with her mouth.

He moaned.

Amber went for his shirt next, slowly unbuttoning it. One button at a time.

Jerry rocked his hips in counterpart to Violet's mouthy administrations. She enclosed her lips around the tip and sucked, and Amber clawed at his then exposed chest; straddling herself over him as she kissed at his neck.

Jerry allowed Amber to nip at his jaw for a minute or so, then gestured for her to accompany Violet below the belt and she beamed before inching down to assist her friend.

Violet continued her persistent motions around the head as Amber slid her tongue up and down his shaft. She took her hand and gripped his cock as Violet sucked, and began jacking him off.

"Oh, put some effort into it! Talk dirty, at least!" Jerry groaned and snickered, furrowing his brow as he watched the two girls in action.

Amber and Violet looked at each other and Amber turned to Jerry. She smiled, trying not to blush. "Do you wanna come on our faces? In our mouths?" Still gripping him tightly and pumping her hand up and down as Violet then swirled her tongue around him with a grin.

Jerry smirked. "Dirtier," he said. His voice brimming with lustful mirth.

Amber paused.

"Come down my throat," Violet declared.

Amber let go and Violet took in Jerry's entire length.

"Well now at this rate," he gently thrust himself deeper down Violet's throat. "I'll be coming ahead of schedule."

Violet flexed her throat muscles, doing her best not to gag. Jerry moaned and bucked up into her mouth, the end of his cock pounding the back of her throat. He hissed and growled as he neared climax.

Violet pulled away for air and wiped her mouth of saliva. Amber greedily pushed Violet aside and took him for herself. Jerry laid a guiding hand on Amber's head as she attempted to deep-throat him. She gagged her first and second try, but third was the charm as she relaxed and let him sink inside of her. She had the urge to gag and pull away altogether, but fought it, her eyes tearing up and her tongue massaging the underside of his cock.

Jerry took his hand away and pressed deeper into her throat, roaring and heaving his hips as he came.

Amber coughed when she felt the hot thick fluid fill her mouth. She swallowed over and over again until he finished and collapsed on the bed with a satisfied sigh.


End file.
